Trigger Girl
by da Panda
Summary: Kirio plans revenge on Kazune, Karin, and the rest of the gang who defeated him…alone…and has no idea how. But when a crazy, beautiful, “stalker” comes to help him, looks can be deceiving…especially when she wields a gun!
1. Getting Revenge

Trigger Girl 

-

Summary: **Kirio plans revenge on Kazune, Karin, and the rest of the gang who defeated him…alone…and has no idea how. But when a crazy, beautiful, "stalker" comes to help him, looks can be deceiving…especially when she wields a gun!**

**Genre: Romance/Action**

**Rating: T (for violence, language, sexual themes, you know it)**

**Disclaimer: Panda-chan doesn't own the Kamichama Karin characters; they belong to Koge-Donbo, thank you very much**

**Let's begin!**

Trigger Girl 

**-**

**Chapter One: Getting Revenge**

**-**

Another day of school was today and Kirio Karasuma solemnly walked along the path to the school as hundreds of students gossiped under the shady, fairly large trees because of how scorching hot it was outside. Kirio glared at each person who laughed or smiled or even talked, he thought of envy and jealousy. His sister was usually by his side, but she always hung around the novice goddess and Kujyou-kun…ever since the Zeus Ring was discovered and his own precious god metamorphosis ring was destroyed by Kujyou…a dreadful day that was in the rain.

The fight was over, his father sealed back in the Zeus ring, which mysteriously vanished out of nowhere, without a trace. And since the two weeks of recovery, Kujyou has returned…and two months later, the students of the school Kujyou and his lousy friends went to were back from their summer break…a perfect time to pay them back, revenge. And for the whole entire summer break, Kirio was thoughtless, clueless, his mind blank with thought, pondering on what to do to rid of these pesky teens, especially Kazune Kujyou himself.

In the end, Kirio thought of nothing to put Kujyou in a horrible state, to show his revenge to the brat. But…also during the long days of summer break and Kujyou's recovery, a strange presence has been around Kirio, as if someone he had not known was following him everywhere he went.

The presence never left, that eerie feeling still pounding in his chest, his legs stiffening as if he wanted to run away from this frightened feeling. He did not dare to turn around and see whom it was, because some sort of conscience told him it was not the right thing to do…at least not yet.

-

As Kirio steadily, but angrily, walked to the school building, he noticed the presence again, and it felt closer…deeper…

Kirio kept his pace up, turning into an empty hallway, and walked faster as he still felt this unusual presence filled in the air. His heartbeat grew louder by the second and his feet were moving quicker than before, turning the fast walking into instant jogging…but the presence never left him. He felt a freezing chill run up and down his spine, vibrations all around his body, his pulse feeling ice cold, his heart racing to the limits, and he began to sprint, he began to run. And before he even realized what he decided to do the next second, his head turned around.

"Hello."

Kirio tripped on his own to feet and landed flat on his face. After a few seconds of recovering his fall, he got a glimpse at the figure who was chasing him. A beautiful girl… Her long ebony hair reached to the back of her knees and shown in the light from the large windows in the hall…her eyes were such a dark, deep blue that they looked indigo…she wore a thin black tank top and a purple plaid skirt, high black boots. She also had black and purple striped arm warmers and a black choker. Her skin was pale, making her seem like a ghost, a spirit. Kirio stared in awe at this young girl, who smiled kindly towards him. Then he thought that this girl did not follow instructions, she did not wear her uniform to school…although Kirio never saw her before…and if he has, a former seventh grade girl wouldn't get a makeover that big.

"Um, shouldn't you be headed for class, young…miss?" Kirio said strictly as he stood up and adjusted his glasses. The girl giggled loudly and fixed her purple plaid skirt.

"My name is Anima, nice to meet you, Kirio Karasuma." She said with the same, peaceful smile drawn on her face. Kirio blinked…how did this girl know him?

"Um—"

"And I do not go to school here…in fact, I've never been to school ever. I always thought they were dull, just a building filled with useless information and rubbish. Besides, you don't like most of the people who go to the school." Anima interrupted before Kirio could speak. He opened his mouth to say something, but she got close to him, and her mouth was right next to his ear.

"_Besides, I came here to see the president of the student council." _She whispered. Kirio felt his spine cringe with a shiver and she giggled.

"I love that face. The one that makes you look scared." She said smiling widely. Kirio thought this was enough, he was going to be late to the auditorium to make the important announcement to the students instead of hang around a pretty young girl who doesn't even go to this school. He shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"If you're lost, I'll lead you to an exit." He said. She was dragged behind as Kirio did his best to pull her weight to the school's main entrance. Students stared with puzzled faces as Kirio dragged the young girl named Anima along to the exit. Even teachers seemed to question. Kirio sighed and blushed in embarrassment and decided to have a small chat with this girl before they departed.

"So…uh…how old are you?" Kirio asked.

"14!"

"And…uh…where did you come from?"

"The Netherworlds!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, uh, that's right! Humans just like you don't get it, huh?" Anima said with the happy, hyperactive expression still on her face. Kirio was going to question about this, but ignored her and decided that the talking and getting to know this girl was enough. He finally reached the entrance and gently pushed her outside.

"Um, make sure you have a guest pass before you come inside the school building, anyway, please." Kirio said as he left.

"Aw, I wanted to learn more about you, Kirio!" Anima said sadly but teasingly, with the same smile on her lips, as the "o" in Kirio was slurred. Kirio rolled his eyes and shut the door and headed towards the auditorium.

-

The school auditorium was packed with students, chatting before the principal stood up and headed towards the tall microphone.

"Settle down, my students." The principal said sternly but calmly. Soon, the crowds of students hushed and faced the stage.

"Now then. Welcome back, my students. Over the long weeks of your joyous summer vacation, this school has developed some new rules that you all should know, unlike your last visit." The principal said folding his hands together. Some people silently groaned at the words he said and rolled his or her eyes.

"Now then, I will have the president of the student council continue with the rules. Here he is, Kirio Karasuma." The room clapped for Kirio, who stood up and headed towards the microphone, and quietly cleared his throat.

"Ahem, hello. Welcome back everyone. I would like to announce some things to you all, and it must be taken seriously. The school board and the school council have both joined together to develop a special testing. These tests are called REST. REST stands for Reflecting Educated Student's Testing. We've come up with this because we've decided to—…"

"Kirioooooooo! Don't you have butterflies in your stomach?" Shouted a voice from the very back of the auditorium. Kirio looked up from the students and saw what he wished her did not see. Anima.

She was standing in the back of the room, waving a wild, pale arm in the air, as she giggled softly and lovingly to the president of the student council. The students stared in confusion at the girl…who somehow got in the school…again. Kirio blushed in embarrassment as most students laughed in hysterics. Kirio stood there, on the stage, paralyzed with shock and mortification, which was startled by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps I should continue the REST announcement so you could be with your girlfriend, Mr. Karasuma." The principal said with his eyes shut in disappointment. You could easily tell the principal was just as embarrassed by this unexpected happening. Kirio blushed and stomped off the stage, students "oohing" him as he walked towards Anima, grabbed her hand, and lead her out of the room.

-

"How did you get in here?" Kirio asked sternly in the empty computer lab. Anima giggled lovingly once more.

"You said you needed a guest pass to be in the school, so I got one!" Anima said as she held the orange pass in her hand. Kirio sighed.

"Figures."

"Mweheh, Kirioooo…" Anima said softly as she randomly hugged him. Kirio blinked, blushed, but pushed her away gently.

"Look, who are you? Why are you here?" Kirio asked with a demonic glare in his eyes. Anima didn't seem to notice Kirio's anger and frustration with her, and kept on smiling…the same smile that never left her face since they first saw each other.

"I told you before, silly!" She said giggling. She stood up straight and put her hand on her chest. "Anima." Kirio rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Okay, that still didn't answer my second question." He said almost mumbling.

"I also told you that before, too, silly goose! I came here to see you! Who else would I see?" Anima chuckled and grabbed Kirio's left arm. "You know, you're the only one I would want to see...ever." She said with a seductive smile across her face. Kirio kept blushing and attempted to wiggle her off, but her grip got tighter around his arm.

"Well then, it is nice to meet you, Anima-San…but…now is not the time to visit. I have many important meetings to attend to and I—…"

"Aw, shucks…maybe the time is too early, anyway." Anima said in a sad tone, with her happy smile turning into a saddening grin. She looked down at the toes of her shoes and played with her fingers sadly. Kirio was about to question her, but he said nothing. He cleared his throat and touched her shoulder gently.

"Look, Miss Anima-San, thank you very much for paying me a visit, but now is the time to go, all right? Come back another time, okay?" He said. Anima blinked and smiled. She glomped him mercilessly and giggled again.

"That's great! How about tomorrow? I can make you your favorite food for lunch, too! Would you want some Takoyaki?" Anima asked him, lying on the floor from the glomp.

"Wait, how do you know my favorite food is Takoyaki?" Kirio questioned the girl. She giggled quietly and got close to his ear.

"_That's because…I know __**everything **__about you…"_ She whispered and stood up and walked out of the computer lab before he could reply. Kirio stood there, another eerie feeling running through his veins…and his heart.

-

The bell for the final period of the day finally came and the students of the academy bustled out of the building like a stampede…Kirio in the back, walking slowly. He got lectured countless times from his fellow council members about the auditorium incident and had to clean toilets for five minutes…that was worse than it sounded. Soon, the students were gone and were at their houses…studying for the dreaded REST tests. Kirio headed home a different path, a shortcut. He walked past cozy-looking houses and playgrounds and alleys filled with silver trash cans. He walked slowly until he stopped at something he had never seen before…a small, but eerie looking cave. Already from feet away, Kirio could hear the water dripping from the cave and its echo…for the years he lived here, he had never seen the cave before. And what made it stranger was that he could hear the voice deep inside of him saying something…_go inside. _For a long pause, he stared at the pitch black cave…the pressure telling him to go inside…but his temptation and curiosity failed and he ran away from the mysterious sight before he could catch another glimpse of it again.

-

As he shut the door behind him, Kirio walked up to his room and changed clothes. He pulled off his shirt, leaving him shirtless, and heard Himeka talking in her sleep again from the door across from him.

"_Kirio…you did not care for me…you failed me…now the novice goddess and her friends are the ones who won the whole game…you disappoint me, Kirio…" _Himeka groaned. Kirio sighed in sadness. Ever since the Zeus ring incident, Himeka has been having dreams of that day…and she always blamed Kirio. When she awoke after the dreams, she would forget all about it, as if she had amnesia. She had no idea that she was talking in her sleep. Kirio shook his head and headed towards the bathroom to wash his face from all the frustration of the day…until he was suddenly interrupted by a strange noise coming from above him…it sounded like footsteps.

"It's probably just a mouse." Kirio said to himself as he continued his way to the bathroom. But after a few seconds, the sound came again, but louder…as if someone was above him. And there was only one room above him…the old attic. The attic was never opened since the Karasuma's moved in, so nothing was in there. No antiques, no forgotten treasuries, nothing. And before heading to the bathroom, Kirio decided to investigate, to discover the mystery to this odd noise above him. He took a flashlight and a baseball bat and grabbed a small stepladder to the attic door.

It took a few times to get open the door with the thin, yellow baseball bat, but it managed the creak open. Some dust billowed out in clouds of miniature smoke before the door was fully opened up. Kirio crawled up into the old attic and looked around. Dusty cardboard boxes were everywhere…and then a small, neatly made bed…a lamp…a desk…a table…candles…and pictures of him pasted on the walls of the attic.

Someone was living here.

"Ah, Kirioooo!" Anima squealed excitedly as she hugged the shirtless figure.

"Anima…you live here?"

_to be continued_


	2. The God's Pistol

**Trigger Girl**

**-**

**Chapter Two: The God's Pistol**

**-**

"Anima…you live here?" Kirio asked in fright. All the younger girl did was giggle and hug her Kirio, holding him as if they haven't seen each other in years and years. After a long pause, she let go of him and gazed into his eyes. Her own eyes reflected off of his and made a glorious combination of brown and deep blue, almost indigo, colors. She smiled and giggled quietly again.

"I need to keep an eye out on you, so I decided to live up here!" Anima said happily as she twirled around in the large empty space and landed on the white bed. Kirio rolled his eyes and walked over in front of the girl, lying on the bed, twirling her ebony hair through her fingers. She was in a very sexual position, so it made him blush slightly. She kept twirling her hair and giggling softly as he stood in front of her.

"I mean, how long have you lived up here?" Kirio asked sternly. The sternness of Kirio's voice had no effect on Anima's emotions and she giggled even more.

"For a few months now." She replied after a minute of giggles. Kirio stood there, feeling the chills up and down his spine again.

"A few months? Anima, you're insane! You're putting this "Keeping an eye out for me" thing too far! Now you're like a stalker!" Kirio said angrily. Anima put her index finger on her chin and tapped it lightly.

"Hmm…I never thought of it _that_ way…" Anima said.

"Well, it is _that _way, to be honest with you." Kirio snapped back.

"Well…there was no where else to go…the other pretty houses neighboring yours were taken…so I didn't have any windows to spy on you in your room…" Anima said. Kirio growled and grabbed the girl's wrist, hard and yanked her up from the bed.

"Listen here, you…you…freak! You are practically stalking me everywhere I go, living in my own house when I don't even know it, and you're ruining my plans to get revenge on that god damn Kujyou boy!" Kirio growled in her face. Anima giggled.

"You're just as cute mad as when you are frightened." She said smiling with in a chipper way. Kirio slumped…_There's no use trying to talk sense into this girl. _He thought to himself.

"And by the way, I know. I know you want to get your revenge on Kazune Kujyou and Karin Hanazono. It's obvious; I can tell you want to. That's why I came from the Netherworlds to help you out! And boy, did the master choose a cute one for me to help out this time!" Anima giggled at her last sentence she had spoken. Kirio blinked in confusion.

"Anima, what exactly are the Netherworlds?" Kirio asked. Anima looked up at him.

"My home, your home…a place where humans futures are given. Human's memories are released of the Netherworlds because their first forms are newborns. You know, cute little babies." Anima said. "But me, however…the Netherworlds are where I live, it is practically my job. I work in the Netherworlds, giving people their futures. You can pretty much say we're "Mini-God"(s)." Kirio was slightly confused.

"Okay, so, you're pretty much saying that there is this land where people, that aren't really human beings, give out people's futures?" Kirio asked with a puzzled look. Anima looked away from his gaze.

"Perhaps, I should re-word the word "futures"." Anima said a little sadly. She looked, for the first time ever, into his eyes with seriousness.

"We give out people's deaths…" 

Kirio froze and looked at Anima, who still had that serious look on her face, and was slightly scared, but still really confused.

"Okay, take two, there's this world that people like you, who are not humans whatsoever, give out people's deaths?" Kirio asked again. Anima nodded.

"That's not all! I actually give out a few people's deaths. One of those people was going to be Kazune Kujyou…heard of him?" Anima asked Kirio, even though she knew he knew Kazune.

"Yes, I will never forget that dreaded name." Kirio said in anger, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth tightly.

"Well, I was going to give him his death…the weakening of his god transformation…but, a strange light interrupted my work…I fell back and passed out for a few good hours…and when I woke up, I was in punishment…an empty, cold cell. And I'm still being punished…" Anima said sadly. Kirio was shocked at two things…Kazune-kun was supposed to be dead today, given his death by Anima, and Anima had never looked so serious before.

"Anima, what was your punishment?" Kirio asked. For some strange reason, he knew it would be something no one should really ask, since it is personal, but he blurted it out for some strange reason. Anima glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Give up my weapon."

"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT, I'M SOOOO CONFUSSSSEEEDDD!" Kirio said as he had dizzy eyes and twirled around in confusion. Then, he was interrupted by Anima's giggles.

"You look funny, silly goose." She said happily. Kirio sweatdropped and sat down on the bed. Before he knew it, Anima plopped down right next to him a held onto his arm. He was going to try and scrape her off, but he decided to ignore the girl.

"Um, can you explain why you have a weapon?" Kirio asked. Anima nodded against his skin, her soft, thin black hair brushing against his arm gently.

"The people who work in the Netherworlds are also messengers. Messengers are people who help humans out, humans who have anger burning deep inside of them, and they want to stop it by giving people their deaths. Messengers, just like me, take part when that hatred and deep, deep anger comes exactly during the moment where the person hated should have their death. The messenger has a special weapon that is unique and no body else has…sort of like your DNA, it is different somehow. When a messenger is temporarily suspended from their main work, assigning people's deaths, the messenger seems hopeless…" Anima explained. Kirio, surprisingly, started to understand all of this confusion. Anima continued.

"My weapon is called "Persephone's Pistol", a very unique gun that had professor Kujyou's and professor Karasuma's, your dad's, experiments in each bullet…the god transformations!" Anima said excitedly, for some reason. Kirio blinked…the transformations were in form of rings, and he did not even know there were bullets and a gun just like them and their contents.

"Fortunately," Anima continued. "When a messenger behaves during suspension, they get their weapon back through a portal from the Netherworlds. They sent me a letter today that I behaved just fine and I am getting it back today! I'm so relieved!" Anima said gripping Kirio's arm even tighter now. Kirio managed to pry her off and stood up from the bed.

"Anima…when you say you aren't human, what exactly are you? I mean, I know you are a messenger person, whatever it is, but; can you give me something specific?" Kirio asked. Anima blinked twice then nodded.

"It is really difficult to explain, but…you could call me something in the same class as a demon." Anima said softly, almost in a whisper. Kirio blinked and, for some reason, didn't feel harmed about this girl sitting in his attic being a demon…or at least, the same class as a demon.

"Anima…that's incredible. You're saying you're helping me try to destroy Kujyou?" Kirio asked the girl. She nodded saying "Uh-huh".

"I'll owe you one for this, I thank you." Kirio said. He then grinned deviously and imagined Kujyou screaming in pain, along with the greenhorn goddess Karin. Anima smiled gently and gazed into his eyes as he dragged him down on the white bed. Her lips got close to his and she giggled softly as she kept staring into his chocolate-colored eyes. Her shadow on his body gave him shivers and chills, sliding all around his back and chest, feeling like his heart would pump right out of him. Her cool, sugary breath went into his nostrils and reminded him of a cake, sweet…very sweet. She smiled seductively but gently as she pressed him down on the bed and her lips were inches away from his cheek. She moved down to his lips and soon, they were centimeters away from each other.

"_You can owe me now, darling…"_ She whispered. He shuttered and, without realizing it, pushed her on the other side of the bed and pinned her wrists down on the cushiony pillow her head rested upon. She laughed at this happening. He didn't realize their lips were still so close to each other.

"Did you ever kiss a girl, Kirio?" Anima asked sweetly. Kirio flushed deep red and shook his head and stood up. Anima giggled and stood up as well and leaned against his bare chest.

"Don't worry, I've never been kissed either. Heehee!" She said softly as she rubbed his shoulders gently. And without realization, Kirio heard himself moan…which Anima liked. She pinned down on the bed before he could stop her.

"Anima, what in the blazes are you doing?" He asked demandingly. Anima ignored his question and let her fingertips trace the side of his neck…while the other hand was going to—

"ANIMA, NO!" Kirio said loudly.

"Big brother, are you up there?" A voice interrupted Anima and she ran off to another door, leaving bare-chested Kirio still on the bed. Kirika came up the stepladder and saw Kirio, blushing red, all alone. Kirika sighed and shook her head.

"If you need some privacy, you could've just said so…sheesh…" She sweatdropped. Kirio stood up and shook his head.

"I wasn't doing that! God, Kirika…could you please leave, I'm really busy right now!" Kirio said through embarrassed, gritted teeth. Kirika blinked, not knowing what was going on, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself, you're going to have to miss the TV show you love so much." Kirika said walking down the ladder. Kirio shook his head…destroying Kazune Kujyou was more important than some sitcom on the television. As soon as the attic door shut tight, Kirio opened the door to where Anima hid. Inside looked like a small kitchen without the lights…and by small kitchen, closet-sized. Anima was making Takoyaki and popped one in her mouth.

"Here…I was saving these for tomorrow, but you can have these now if you want to. Their really yummy!" Anima said happily. She smiled kindly as she had a Takoyaki piece held out in her hand. Kirio blinked and took it, but put it in his pocket. It was all interrupted with a strange noise, like something was being sucked into a strange portal. Anima blinked and then smiled widely.

"My gun! It's finally here!" Anima ran past Kirio to the other side of the attic. She stood in front of an old, dusty, light pink make-up table with a fairly large mirror attached to it. She looked into the mirror and after a short pause, swirls appeared in the mirror. The suction noise was louder each passing moment…and after the images in the make-up table mirror became clearer, a small black box with a red, curly ribbon tied around it came through. Anima squealed happily and untied the red ribbon surrounding the ring-sized box and took off its lid. Inside was a…necklace with a Goth-looking cross on it? Kirio blinked and walked closer to Anima. It was a necklace…not a pistol.

"Wasn't that supposed to be a—?"

"Summon, Persephone!" Anima said loudly as she held the necklace in the air. Red beams of light came everywhere around Anima as she slowly floated up in the air…

Kirio stared in awe at what was happening as Anima performed dances that more red beams came around her. They went inside the necklace, one by one, until the necklace took shape into a pistol. After every red beam was sealed inside of the pendant, Anima slowly floated back down and put in enchanted, god-powered bullets inside the legendary piece of weaponry. Kirio kept staring in wonder and awe before Anima giggled happily and put the pistol on her black-chained belt.

"It's good to be back, huh, Persephone?" Anima said. _She named her gun…_Kirio sweatdropped. Anima glanced over at Kirio, who blinked in wonder, and she closed her eyes as she grinned excitedly.

"Ready for another big adventure, Kirio Karasuma?" Anima asked. Kirio stared, confused greatly.

"Another big adventure? Defeating Kujyou, you mean?"

"Yup, but before that all happens, I must speak with the other messengers. Let's go to the Netherworlds together!" Anima said. She was about to walk over to the make-up table's mirror before she turned around to face the 15-year old student council president.

"Before your sister interrupted…" Anima chuckled. She wrapped her arms around Kirio's neck and pressed her lips against his…Kirio felt his heartbeat get stronger and louder every second wasting from the clock…as Anima's kiss began to deepen with more passion…as Kirio stood motionless like a lifeless puppet…

_To be continued…_

_Panda Flash!_

_Hey, da Panda here! Howdy do? _

_-_

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MY OTHER FICS! OMG, IM SORRY! IM JUST A FOOLISH, PITIFUL GIRL WHO GETS LAZY AND FORGETS THINGS EASILY! SSSSSOOOORRRRYYYY!_

_I will update "We Know All" today, since our school day was cancelled cuz of a couple inches of snow! Yaayy!_

_For Know your stars: KcK style…idk…maybe sometime this week, if I have enough time…please forgive me, I didn't mean to be THAT lazy --_

_Apologies and thanks for reading, readers!_

_Truly,_

_-da Panda_


End file.
